


Relax

by Slay_Hoseok



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, Gentle Sex, Smut, Youngjae - Freeform, choiyoungjae - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slay_Hoseok/pseuds/Slay_Hoseok





	

With Got7s upcoming comeback Youngjae has been more stressed than ever. 

He's usually nice and kind but lately he's been snappy. You'd ask him how his day was and he'd say "fine" before going to his room. 

He practices till late at night then comes home to get a few hours of sleep before going back and doing the same thing. He's scaring you, he's never like this with you. 

In your 2 years of being together he's never been snappy with you. Even if you bugged him he'd never get mad at you. But now he was getting angry at the smallest things and that made you feel, worthless. 

You tried to keep your distance so he could focus on Got7 but you were getting lonely. Socially, and Sexually. 

You were laying in bed while on your phone and your mind started to wander to other things. Seeing all the pictures of Youngjae on your social media had your lower regions start to get warm. 

Your hand went lower until it was in your sweatpants. You imagined that Youngjae was the one touching you. All his touches were so soft, he was so delicate with you. 

You ran your hand over your heat before putting a finger inside. Instantly you moaned at the sensation. 

Thinking that Youngjae couldn't hear you in his room you moaned louder and plunges 2 fingers deep into yourself. 

Youngjae could hear you though, and he wasn't happy. 

He got up from his desk and slammed your door open causing you to quickly pull your hand out from your pants. Youngjae walked toward you and grabbed the hand that was still covered in your juices before licking each finger clean. 

"What do you think you're doing?" He growled as nipped the tips of your fingers. "N-Nothing." You knew that was a bad idea, it would only make him angrier. 

"Nothing? You with your fingers knuckle deep inside your pussy doesn't seem like nothing." 

You couldn't argue with that. 

"I-I was lonely, you hadn't been paying attention to me for weeks." His face softened as you said that. 

He hated that word, lonely. He knows how lonely you get when he's away on tour, but you being lonely when he's right in the next room? It shattered his heart. 

"Baby, why didn't you tell me you were lonely?" He pushed you softly so you laid back on the bed with him hovering over you. "Because you'd get mad at me. You are already stressed enough, I didn't want you to worry about my problems." 

"Babe, your problems are my problems. Please if you're ever feeling lonely come talk to me."

He slowly kissed you from your lips down to your chest before he pulled your shirt up over your head. "No bra baby? Were you planning on me coming in here?" You shook your head as he kissed each of your breasts. 

He took one of your nipples into his mouth and sucked softly. Making sure to give the other one attention, he rubbed and pinched it.

Once they were hard enough to his liking he moved down past your stomach, making sure to plant a few kisses here and there. 

"Y-Youngjae." He looked up at you while he pulled your sweatpants down off your legs. "I'm getting there baby, be patient."

You whined as he peeled your panties off of your wet heat, the cold air making you shiver. "You're so wet already baby, so wet for me." 

He took his time placing kisses all over you before licking a long strip up your slit with his tongue, earning himself a loud moan from you. 

"Y-Youngjae!" He held your hips down as he assaulted your clit with his tongue. He nipped at your swollen bud before pushing two fingers into your tight hole, you instantly clenched around his fingers looking for friction. 

"Impatient are we?" You moaned in response as he thrusted his fingers in and out while sucking hard on your clit. "Youngjae, I-I'm close." You said breathlessly. 

He moved his fingers faster and lapped at your juices that spilled over them. "Go ahead baby, let it out." 

Seconds after that you clenched around his fingers while moaning the loudest you had that whole night.

Youngjae pulled his fingers out and attached his lips to your leaking hole, sucking up all your liquids without missing a drop. 

He quickly slipped his pants off along with his shirt, his hard member slapped against his abdomen. You loved seeing him naked, he was so gorgeous. 

"How do you want it baby?" He placed himself at your entrance with your legs wrapped around his waist. "Gentle, make love to me." He smiled before slowly pushing himself into your heat, watching your facial expressions so he didn't hurt you. 

Once he was in to the hilt he started slow and shallow thrusts. He rubbed against your tight walls with ease, considering you were so wet. You got lost in each other, the pleasure making both of you see stars. 

You loved it when he was rough but you loved this side of Youngjae more. You loved how he treated you as if you were made of glass. Even when he was rough it took some coaxing for him to act like that. You were so precious to him, and he never felt like he did enough for you. 

You were so patient with him when he was learning English, you never rushed or scolded him. He loved you. Even after you've been together for so long the reality still hits him that he loves you and wants to spend the rest of his life with you. And moments like this remind him of why he loves you.


End file.
